Behind the mask
by Dracolurvsmione
Summary: As the doors opened she heard many whispers of “Who is that?” .:oOo:.Mya, if you turned your hair pink, and put on a creepy clown costume, believe me I would know who you are. Not sequel WCBB


Chapter 1:

As the doors opened she heard many whispers of "Who is that?"

She wore a one-piece strapless satin A-line gown with a corset back. The bodice sparkled with crystals which was also on the waistline. A soft organza panel unevenly accented her waist and created a side panel that falls to the hem of the gown. A white mask with two feathers put strategically on the corner, covered a good portion of her face. Her hair was piled up in a loose up-swept style with tendrils of her black streaked hair falling gracefully down her neck, a tiara placed on top. On her feet she wore a pair of diamond studded white Christian Louboutin's.

She held her head high and walked forward until she was met by a certain tall red-haired boy.

She smiled at him and took his offered hand. He spoke, "You look beautiful."

She almost choked on her laughter disguising her voice, "Ronald Weasly, you don't even know who I am, shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend."

"I would if she were available, she's dancing with someone else, and what are the chances I will find out who you are?"

"Let's put it this way, you are trying to find a needle in a hay stack"

She smiled at him as the song ended and excused herself from him before going to the punch table.

She knew that it was most probably spiked, but she didn't care. She was thirsty. She felt a hand over hers as she went to pick up a cup. She looked up into steely blue eyes. She gasped and moved her hand. She found herself looking directly into Draco's face.

He smelled wonderful. She smiled up at him before moving to the side.

She watched as he poured two glasses of the clear liquid. She took the offered glass and allowed him to lead her away from the table, "Having fun?"

"Loads"

His costume was silver, with random designs of green everynow and then, she had picked it out for him, and he looked amazing. His hair was not greasy, but it looked soft and natural. She spoke herself, "You look well yourself."

"Thank you, I only wear the best" he smirked at her. "Would you care for a dance?"

She nodded her head, and placed her hand in his. He spun her around the floor with apparent ease and grace. He leaned in to her ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Mya."

She shook her head, "What gave it away."

"Mya, if you turned your hair pink, and put on a creepy clown costume, believe me I would know who you are" she smiled at him.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely"

"Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Not a chance, Only I King of the wizarding world could tell that his beloved queen was behind that mask." Hermione smiled at the mention of them being stuck in the classroom."

"That's what I thought." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

The song ended and Hermione smiled up at him, "Good evening, Draco."

"What that's it?"

"Well if I stay with you all night they will definitely know who I am," She said mater of factly, "but maybe a couple more dances later?"

"I look forward to it," he grinned at her. She walked away carefully. When she looked back she found many glaring eyes watching her from the group surrounding Draco. They were practically fighting for his attention. Hermione walked to an empty table and sat down. She watched as Harry scanned the whole of the Hall before his eyes landed on her. She sat still as he walked to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly. She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the floor before turning back to her and whispering in her ear, "You look ravishing. Who are you?"

She smiled, "What is the point of the mask if you know who I am?"

He grinned, "Your right that is a vary good point."

When it ended Hermione walked away from Harry only to find herself surrounded by guys. She gasped. They were all offering her their hands. She looked around for an escape. She didn't get this much attention when she was announced Head Girl!

She found a hole in the wall of guys and ran through it. She felt hands grabbing for her. She gasped and ran harder in the heels. She just wanted them to leave her alone. She found herself in a crowd of girls and sighed in relief, but they too seemed to be obsessed with finding out who she was. She held her head high and walked away from them all. She found her way back to the punch table and poured herself a large glass. She glanced around and spotted Malfoy talking to a young fourth year boy.

Hermione walked toward him, hoping to hold off the mob of boys that seemed to be after her. He looked up and smirked, his genuine Malfoy smirk at her before leaving the fourth year behind. He bowed to her, "So nice to see you again."

"Would you like to dance again?" she asked. When he nodded she smiled happily. "Those guys are acting ridiculous towards me. What do you think has gotten into them?"

He grinned, most of the guys wereSlytherin, "They most likely wanted to have their way with you after they made you fall in love with their charm tonight."

"Is that what you are doing, Draco?" she asked, she felt almost betrayed before she remembered it was Malfoy.

"No, of course it isn't," he smiled lazily down at her. "I just want to know that I can charm you in the future as well."

She smiled calmly, "Too bad that won't happen."

He frowned, "Why not?"

She smiled, "Because I have already been charmed, by you, and I also got you, the nickname gryffindork lover."

He nearly glared at her, "you always take away all the fun."

She smiled, "I know, but I also know that you still love me, every single time I do it."

"you got that right" he exclaimed.

She let the tear fall down her face and shook her head, "You are really the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"I know" which earned him a smack on the head and then a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled at the kind Ravenclaw who had kissed her hand so charmingly, "Thank you for the dance."

Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy for the third time that night. She smiled up at him, "Why, hello again Draco."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "Hello to you too."

She looked up at him dazedly.

The next song was a faster paced song. Hermione looked up at Draco and grinned, "Can you dance?"

All of the other students were standing there watching stunned. They had never seen anyone dance like that.

Hermione charmed her dress to be shorter, so that she could move her feet to the beat.

"That was wonderful!"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let his soft lips softly brush hers.

Suddenly everyone began cheering and clapping. Draco took a bow, Hermione and Harry both just rolled their eyes at their former enemies stupidity.

Hermione looked up at the teachers table and spotted Snape who was making gagging noise, and looked like he was going to throw up.

She began laughing like a lunatic.

Draco turned to Hermione and smirked before lifting her in the air, "How is this for enjoying the night?"

Hermione giggled and clung onto Draco's muscular arms for support, "eh, it could be better"

"Aha, sure it could."

"Believe me, it could" she said before leading him back to their room

A/N: Okay umm.. this is not the sequel i kinda just side story that I thought about... I will post the sequel later, I promise... just one question?

Does anyone else want to see step up? It sounds like a good movie... eee

Oh and the chapter and the dress came from me wanting to go to a masquerade ball, and cuz I just watched Van Helsing, yep I drew the dress shoes tiara everything, If you ever meet me I always have that paper booklet thingy with me its on the first page…just letting you know…


End file.
